


A Lesson in Love

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera has something to teach Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Vera reached a hand out and brushed the hair out of Joan's eyes gently, looking at her questioningly.

Joan avoided her gaze.

"Is there something wrong? Something I've done?"

Joan shook her head, still not looking at her.

"I'd like you to stay, Joan," Vera said quietly, "I want to make love to you."

"I...I...can't."

"Don't you want me?" Vera sounded a little offended.

"No. That's not it," Joan said, shaking her head as she pulled away from Vera, "But I just can't."

Vera couldn't think of how to respond and placed a hand on the other woman's thigh, stroking her uniform trousers with her thumb. Joan's eyes followed the thumb, her breathing heavy.

"Tell me. Please."

"It's embarrassing."

"You can tell me anything, Joan. It's not like you don't know embarrassing things about me."

Joan didn't react.

"I know you find it uncomfortable when people touch you. But you seem okay with us kissing."

This raised a smile from the taller woman, although it disappeared quickly.

"And...um...I cleaned the place. Properly. Especially my bedroom. Got new sheets and everything."

This seemed to amuse Joan.

"Vera," she asked, "Have you been planning this? Luring me here with the promise of vodka and steak, with the intention to seduce me at the end of the night?"

Vera blushed, "Maybe."

For some reason, this spurred Joan on, and she made a decision.

"I...I want to," she managed, "But it's not that simple."

"Tell me. Please."

"I'm not...used to this. I don't have...I'm not...you know...experienced..."

"Neither am I," Vera sounded relieved, "You know that. You know there's only been...one. And it wasn't a woman."

Joan's nose witched as an unwelcome image entered her head. Noticing it, Vera smiled, rather enjoying her jealousy of what had occurred between herself and Fletch.

"That's the thing, Vera," Joan sighed, "I haven't even done that."

"Well, obviously," Vera giggled at the thought of the governor and the officer together.

Joan pulled a face in disgust at the thought, but quickly became serious again as Vera continued to look at Joan intensely.

"I'm sorry, Joan, but you're going to have to spell it out for me. I don't know exactly what you're saying."

"Fuck," Joan muttered, then took a deep breath," I haven't...done that. At all. Ever."

Vera paused, looking at Joan carefully.

"Joan. Are you a virgin?" she finally managed.

Joan cleared her throat and scratched her nose.

"Um, well, I prefer to think of it as...selective," she said.

"But wait, what about..." Vera trailed off, almost afraid to say the name.

"I loved her. She loved me. We just...didn't go that far. They hardly went anywhere in that way, to be honest. I mean, I've already done more with you..."

Vera smiled, blushing.

"So, I'm the experienced one?" she asked, "That's...new."

"So I'll understand."

"Understand what?"

"If you don't want to. Because it's not just that..." Joan suddenly started speaking quickly, getting the words out before she changed her mind, "I have very limited experience of...anything like that. I've never even...had...um...a..."

Vera squeezed her thigh, stopping her as she sensed her embarrassment.

"It's okay. I know what you're saying. But if you don't mind, if you'd let me...I can...give you a hand, as it were."

Joan smirked.

"And you can give me a hand. And anything else you feel like. I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out between us," Vera whispered teasingly.

The deputy stood and held a hand out to Joan with a smile, one eyebrow raised. Joan reached out and took the small hand in her large one, standing up and following Vera out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women sat on the edge of the bed facing each other. Neither had changed after work, just removed their jackets, ties and shoes, and they looked out of place perching on the satin bedding, which Vera had spent a long time arranging that morning, hoping this would end up happening.

Vera raised a hand and buried it in Joan's loose hair, pulling her head down so her lips could brush the taller woman's. Joan responded tentatively, her own hand cupping Vera's cheek, gasping as she felt teeth graze her lips. Vera's free hand landed on Joan's arm and she ran it up and down, smiling against her mouth. She pulled back slightly and moved her hands to Joan's collar, unfastening the top button.

Looking at the older woman carefully to ensure she was okay, her hands slid down to the next one and opened that as well, revealing the lace at the edge of her black bra. Vera bit her lip as she took in the sight of the delicate fabric and the swell of flesh it encased, her breath becoming shallow.

As her hands moved down to the next button, Vera's hands were suddenly grabbed by Joan's. Raising her eyes, she saw the fear in her boss's gaze.

"We don't have to do this," she said gently, "It's okay."

"I want to," Joan whispered, "I'm just nervous."

"So am I," Vera whispered back, "Would it help if I took something off first?"

Joan smiled, nodding eagerly.

Vera pulled away from her and moved her hands to her own shirt buttons, opening them slowly. As she did so, she watched Joan's, whose eyes were fixed on each button with interest as more and more flesh was exposed. She licked her lips as the last button fell open, providing a tantalising glimpse of Vera's toned stomach.

Vera took a deep breath and began to shrug the shirt off her shoulders, revealing pale pink straps.

Joan swallowed audibly.

Vera removed the shirt and tossed it onto the floor, revealing the rest of her lacy bra, hard nipples faintly visible through the thin fabric.

For a few moments, the two women just stared at each other, both unsure about what they should do next. Then, Vera reached out and took one of Joan's hands in hers, pulling it to her and placing it over her breast, looking her directly in the eyes.

Joan gasped as she felt the rounded breast under her hand, the nipple poking into her palm through the pink fabric, feeling it harden further under her touch. Gently, she began to carress it, raising her other hand to repeat the actions on the other breast.

"Mmm..." Vera murmured, smiling, "That feels good."

"Really?" Joan asked, as if not quite willing to believe that her touch could cause such a reaction, "Does it?"

Vera smiled and nodded, reaching behind her to unfasten the clasp on her bra, letting the straps fall over her shoulders before she instructed Joan what to do next.

"Take it off," she whispered. Joan looked at her as if to double-check that it was okay. At Vera's look, she moved her hands to the straps and pulled them down her arms, hands shaking nervously.

"It's okay, Joan," the younger woman reassured her, holding her hands to steady them.

Joan smiled and took a deep breath before she continued to pull the bra off, closing her eyes for a moment, hardly daring to look at the sight that was revealed.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder hesitantly, rubbing the soft skin with her thumb.

Vera remained still, despite her instinctive desire to cover herself, knowing that Joan needed her to be the confident one. So instead, she asked a question.

"Do you want me to take something else off? Or do you want to take something off now?"

Joan bit her lip as she considered. Then she whispered.

"Wo...would you take my shirt off?"

"It would be my pleasure," Vera grinned. The deputy began to unfasten the remaining buttons on Joan's shirt, taking her time, brushing her hands over Joan's torso gently.

Joan practically purred.

Once all of the buttons were undone, Vera pushed the shirt off her shoulders, revealing a black silk bra. Vera ran her hands along the edge, slipping underneath teasingly, enjoying the feel of the soft skin against her fingers.

Joan let out a strained noise, her teeth clamped shut.

Vera leaned forward and placed a row of gentle kisses along Joan's jawline.

"Don't," she whispered into her ear, "Let go. Moan, scream. The louder the better."

Joan moaned, long and loud.

Vera grinned, bit her neck, then began to kiss, lick and suck on the it, moaning gently as she did so, the vibration going straight to the other woman's centre.

This woke Joan up enough, and pushed her beyond the limits of her uncertainty, and she moved faster than she could ever remember moving before.

With a growl, the tall woman raised herself from where she was sitting, and pounced, panther-like, on her deputy, pushing her back onto the bed and straddling her.

Vera's surprised yelp was silenced by Joan's hungry mouth, their tongues fighting each other, gasps filling the room as desperate hands began to roam over each other, nails digging into exposed skin, their remaining clothing being grabbed at, pulled at and in the case of Vera's skimpy lace knickers, pale pink to match the bra, ripped.

"Sorry!" Joan gasped, "I'll buy you a new pair."

"It's okay," Vera whispered directly into Joan's ear, "I just won't wear any."

Joan groaned, grinding herself into Vera, feeling the other woman arch underneath her as her hands moved to her backside.

"Yes!" she gasped, "Touch me, Vera!"

Vera curled her legs tightly around Joan and, with no warning and surprising strength, flipped them over so she was on top. She sat up, knowing Joan could feel her wetness against her skin, enjoying the way that the other woman's eyes were locked onto her breasts as they jiggled slightly with every movement.

Smiling at Joan, Vera ran her hands up her stomach and to her breasts, cupping them before beginning to carress them. Joan licked her lips and she feasted on the sight of her deputy touching herself, running her fingers around hard nippples, eyes closed and head back as she concentrated on how her fingers felt against her skin.

Joan placed a hand on each of Vera's hips, her fingers pressing into against the skin alternately, as if she was playing a piano. The longer she watched Vera, the more restless she became, pushing her hips into her, knowing she was wetter than she had ever been in her life.

"Vera!" she gasped urgently, "Please!"

Vera slowly stopped touching herself and opened her eyes, smiling down at Joan.

"What is it?" she asked cheekily, "Did you want something?"

"You!" Joan gasped, "Fuck me, Vera!"

Vera moved quickly, laying her body on top of Joan's, dragging her breasts over her boss's, their nipples rubbing together.

Vera kissed Joan deeply, exploring every inch of her mouth before kissing over her throat and then further down. She took an erect nipple into her mouth and kissed and licked it before biting it playfully, a hand teasing the other breast.

Joan's breath became increasingly short, panting the other woman's name inbetween moans and gasps as she moved lower down her body. Finally, she reached the top of her thighs.

Looking up at Joan for permission first, Vera gently pushed the other woman's legs open, delighting the the scent that hit her as she took in the glorious sight of an eager Joan, wet with arousal.

"Are you ready?" she asked, knowing that permission had already been granted, but needing a moment to prepare herself.

At the other woman's nod, Vera took a deep breath and dived, face first, into Joan's waiting core.


End file.
